


Dissociate

by akitkatbar



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Dialogue Heavy, Dissociation, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Helpful Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Is it dissociation if your parasite takes you for the ride?, Other, Self-Projecting, Short One Shot, Venom is toddler, either way, he just wants chocolate, i'm just in a crummy mood, it switches, still tagging it, they/them and it, toddlers love chocolate, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Eddie wants to escape. Venom wants chocolate.





	Dissociate

**Author's Note:**

> i feel crummy. enjoy.

“Eddie.”

The scruffy man ignored the ink blob of alien slime that formed on his shoulder. 

“Eddie,” it called out again, through their parasitic mind link and verbally. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Eddie! Chocolate!”

“Hm, not right now.” A simple response if Venom were a mature alien.

Since it behaves more like a toddler, Eddie received an angry growl that pooled in his stomach. Cue another eye roll from the human. “Vee, not now. Crummy mood.”

“But chocolate helps! The females on TV always advertise this, I’m sure it’ll be the same for the males on Earth.”

“Where would we get chocolate? It’s almost 2 in the morning.”

The black mass formed in front of Eddie’s face, its sharp teeth yellow from their latest meal yet shiny against the moonlight peering through the blinds. “Take over?”

Eddie forced out a laugh. “Joking, right?”

“No, let me take control. Auto-pilot for a bit. Push down those feelings too.”

Eddie stops, wanting to escape for a bit.


End file.
